The invention relates to a two-component yarn, having a a fiber component and a component consisting of a filament yarn, and to a process for its production.
It is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,656) to produce a two-component yarn from a fiber component and a filament yarn. The fiber component passes through a drafting frame, and then, together with the filament yarn, through a pneumatic false-twisting nozzle, whereby the filament yarn is combined with the fiber component. This results in a two-component yarn with an alternating twist that cannot be used universally; for example, it cannot be used as a sewing thread.
In the case of sewing threads, a high resistance to tearing and a high uniformity are required. Known sewing threads made of filament yarns have the disadvantage that, because of their smooth outer surface, they do not hold very well in a seam and can easily be pulled out. When the seam is broken at one point, very frequently a very long length of the sewing thread can be pulled out. For this reason, when a better quality is required, sewing threads are used that consist of staple fibers. However, sewing threads of this type consisting of staple fibers are very expensive to manufacture.
The invention is based on the objective of providing a two-component yarn that can be used as a sewing thread.
This objective is achieved by forming the fiber component of a drawn sliver that is prestrengthened by pneumatic false-twist spinning and twisting it together with the filament yarn.
In the case of this type of two-component yarn, the filament yarn component causes the resistance to tearing, while the fiber component provides a textile quality to this filament yarn. As a result, it becomes usable as a sewing thread even in the case of higher demands, because the fibers cause the two-component yarn to be better anchored in a woven or knitted fabric or the like. However, the two-component yarn according to the invention can be used not only as a sewing thread. It can also be used for particularly tear-resistant popelin fabrics, for shirt fabrics or for bed sheets.
In a further development of the invention, a process is provided for the manufacturing of the two-component yarn from the fiber component and a filament yarn in which, by means of a drawing in a drafting frame and by means of a pneumatic false-twist spinning, a prestrengthened fiber component is produced from a sliver and is combined and twisted together with the filament yarn. Since the fiber component, by means of the pneumatic false-twist spinning, is only prestrengthened, very high production speeds are possible. The prestrengthening of the fiber component must take place to only such an extent that the prestrengthened fiber component can be handled and twisted. Since this already results in a combination with the filament yarn, the demands on the stability of the fiber component may become relatively low. After the twisting-together, the resistance to tearing is determined by the filament yarn.
In order to utilize the advantages of a high production speed as completely as possible, it is provided in a further development of the invention that the prestrengthened fiber component is guided together with the filament yarn and, before the twisting, is intermediately stored on a spool. As a result, the producing of the spool from the multiple-wound yarn component can be implemented at a high production speed. Since, during the twisting of the two yarn components, no spinning twist has to be undone, the twisting may also be carried out at a relatively high working speed.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the two-component yarn, after the twisting, is cleaned out by rewinding. This is particularly advantageous if the two-component yarn according to the invention is to be used as a sewing thread.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention are contained in the following description of the arrangement shown in the drawing. The drawing shows an arrangement by means of which a spool is produced from a two-component yarn, a staple fiber component and a filament yarn, in this case, being cross-wound into a cross-wound spool.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.